Book of Fluff
by ser3ndipity
Summary: Will feature various shippings (no pokemonxpokemon sorry!) that YOU get to pick. Short stories, song fics, drabbles, multi chapter love problems, and of course. FLUFF. Always open to new ideas/pairs to write about, but will mainly feature ikari, contest, poke, and oldrival. :) :)
1. Forever and Always: Ikari

**This will be a collection of song fics, drabbles, lots of fluff, multi chapter stories, and more. Hopefully I will update once a day for this shippings. The main ships I support are Ikari, Contest, Poke, and Old Rival. But if you have any suggestions I will be happy to take them into consideration. **

**Song: Forever and Always: Parachute. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE SONG. Originally, I had the lyrics in here, apparently I'm not allowed to do that and the story doesn't flow with out the lyrics. So please, listen to the lyrics or else you'll be very confused and hate me since the story doesn't flow.**

** Pack your bags, and get ready for a feels trip.**

* * *

Dawn sits at her, _wait_, her and her _fiance's_ house, clutching the blankets tighter. It was a cold, snowy Christmas Eve in Veilstone City.

She looks up at the Christmas tree Paul surprised her with. It was decorated nicely, with just the right amount of blues, and reds, yellows, and pinks. The lights changed color, and the Jirachi on top of the tree sparkled. Sighing deeply, and looked out the window. He should be here right now! She walked over to the phone and called Cynthia, ex-champion. Waiting for her to answer, she fiddled with a broken charm bracelet Paul got her. When Cynthia answered, she did a mini fist pump.

"Hello Dawn. Happy Christmas Eve."

"Have you seen Paul?!" She bluttered out, cutting the small talk.

"No, why is something wrong?"

"No… thanks Cynthia." Dawn hung up before Cynthia could say anything.

_Dawn sat on the couch, clutching her snuggie tighter. She sighed and took a sip from her hot cocoa._

"Don't act so worried." She muttered to herself. "Paul taught you to me strong, you got this."

The phone ringed, and she eagerly picked it up, expecting it to be Cynthia.

"Hello?"

"Is this Dawn Hikari?" A deep voice asked. She gulped, who the heck was that?

"Yes… She -is I." She smacked her head, what a stupid way to phrase something. She could mentally hear Paul laughing at her.

"Please come to Veilstone Hospital immediately. Paul Shinji is in critical condition." She dropped the phone, before shaking uncontrollably. Clutching her car keys, she tried to think of happy thoughts, things to calm her down- when she first met Paul, their first "date", their first official date, the awkwardness, the surprise, Paul, Paul.

How he proposed to her.

Her heart churns at that thought. He actually tried to do something cute, pretending to fall and then shoving a box of chocolate box in her face. When she opened it, a black velvet box in the middle, and he proceeded to hold her tight and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She sighed.

Everything had to be alright.

**~xoOox~**

She arrives to the hospital a mess. Her blue hair was frizzy from the wind, and some of her make up was running down her face. She still has a maroon snuggie wrapped around her body, which she slowly took off. One of the nurses recognized her.

"Ohmygosh is that Dawn! She's the definition of perfection! She's a model omg the MODEL DAWN HIKARI IS HERE!" Instantly thousands of people surround her, but one of the older nurses with a clipboard pulled her away from the crowd.

"You're here for Paul?" She nodded.

"Is he…"

"Wild pokemon attacked him, and he forgot his pokeballs, escaped to a car, drove and because of the ice he fell of the road." Dawn gulped and tried to keep a straight face, trying not to break down. The nurse kept talking, but she blocked her out. All she thought of was Paul. She needed to see him right now.

"Did you get that last part Ms. Hikari?" Dawn shook her head, signaling a no.

"He doesn't have that much time."

Dawn instantly ran into the room, and almost yelled in shock. Paul was there, with about 30 tubes latched into him. He looked pale, his golden tan gone. His black eyes looked so weak, and he just looked limp. Dawn ran up to clutch his arm and touch his face.

"Paul… Stay with me." Paul looked at her.

"Don't cry. Talk to me." The croaked. Dawn began to cry.

"Troublesome… talk about something."

"You're dying and you want me to talk?!" She shrieked. Paul gave her a glare.

"Yes." She sighed and fixed her hair, something she did when she was nervous, annoyed, or angry. Probably all three.

She began to talk. Talk about their future. The kids she wanted to have- twin boys and a girl. She described how they looked like, their personalities, and what they were going to be named. She talked about how they should move to Twinleaf Town since it was so quiet and their kids could grow up peacefully. She talked about how he would be a strict father, but secretly smother their daughter with affection since she reminded him of her. (which he smirked at). She talked about how they would be old and wrinkly and just sit next to each other, since that would be enough. The beeping on the monitor began to increase and Dawn was pulled back. She fought the nurses and screamed Paul's name.

_The nurses give her sympathetic looks and she chokes. She knows that this is it- he'll die. She begins to cry and play with her engagement ring. They won't even be married!_

Or will they?

She gets up, asked for two rings and someone religious. Everyone gives her funny looks and laughs but she doesn't care. Something else Paul taught her- not to care whatever other people thought about her. As long as she felt it was right, she should do it. And in this moment, this felt right. She asked the religious guru to recite some lines. She gave a smile to Paul (after she fought off all the nurses of course).

"Thank you Paul" she said in a hushed whisper. "For loving me, forever and always. Thank you for wanting to be with me, forever and always. Thank you for teaching me important life lessons that I will remember forever and always. Paul, I love you and your sarcastic, critical, dry humor, kind, strong, mature self. I'm so happy to be going down this journey with you." One of the nurses clutches her clipboard tightly and gives a girly sigh as Dawn slips the ring on his hand. Paul tries to talk, but they come out as coughs and he glares in frustration. She laughs, her happiness sounding like bells.

"I know Paul. Thanks." His black eyes soften to a dark brown and he slips the ring on her.

"Dawn Hikari, do you take Paul Shinji to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Paul Shinji, do you take Dawn Hi-" Paul began coughing, interrupting the priest. The beeping on the monitor begins to increase again, this time to a speed similar to a bullet train. The nurses try to do everything they can to keep him stable, and the people around Dawn rub her back as she stares wide eyed at Paul. Paul's head turns to look at her and she (despite the nurses request) crawls over to him, her charm bracelet hitting the floor.

"I do." He whispers, and the monitor goes flat.

_**~xoOox~**_

**2 months later**

"Excuse me, Miss Hikari…" Dawn opened the door to find a timid boy looking at her, his eyes full of fear.

"It's Mrs. Shinji." She snapped. "What do you want?" The boy handed her a white box before running out, crying. Dawn sighed and closed the door, and slid down, clutching herself tightly. When Reggie told her Paul went all dark and crazy when his mother died, she didn't really understand.

Until now.

Uncontrollable sobs began to rack her body and she cried loudly. She clutched the white box tightly and screamed in anger. Why did the world have to take him away from her? It wasn't fair! She didn't deserve this.

She threw the white box at some fine china, shattering it all over the place. The box cracked open and something caught her eye. A charm bracelet.

"This better not be some sick joke." She muttered darkly. She picked up the box, and read the note inside.

"He was clutching this in his other hand, still sorry for your loss." She said slowly. Picking up the charm bracelet from the floor, she cried in surprise. It was exactly similar to the broken one that she had thrown out the day he died. A pure, silver heart dangled off of it and she cried when she read what was engraved on it.

Forever and Always.

* * *

**TOLD YOU IT'D BE SAD. The reason why he didn't have his pokemon was because he got the bracelet, just in case anyone was wondering. **

**What pair should be done next? I'm feeling pokeshipping, but then again, idk. **

**Comments, suggestions and questions are always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. Prom: Contest

**Short Contestshipping drabble. Although prom is MONTHS away, I'M STILL FREAKING OUT.**

* * *

"Drew where are you taking me?!" A brunette harshly whispered, her hands waving around in front of her. She tugged the bandanna wrapped around her eyes, but a green haired boy slapped her hands.

"Just wait a few more minutes June." He said, lacing his hand into hers, the girl pulled her hand away.

"It's MAY!"

"Okay April."

"MAY! M-A-Y!"

"January, shut up. Just sit down." The boy made the girl sit down, pushing her gently while she muttered about comparing Drew to some purple headed boy and understanding the pain her friend felt.

"You can take off her blindfold now."

"It's a bandanna." She corrected him. Her eyes light up when she saw four HUGE letters that have to do with a certain event that basically was on everyone's mind for the last few weeks of April. Her eyes light up and her smile widened. Drew walked over to the first letter.

"P is for promise." He started. "From the moment I met you, I promised to beat you since you were so annoying." May glared at him and flipped him off. "But then, I changed my promise. I promised to give some of my superior adivce. Then I promised to help you. Then I promised to love you."

He walked over to the next letter.

"R is for radiate." He said, and May curled her eyebrows in confusion.

"When I see you, you're always radiating happiness, determination, and even though you're obsessed with food and care about it more than some things, you radiate care for other people."

"O is for obviously." Drew smirked on this one and flicked his hair. "Those roses were OBVIOUSLY not for your Beautify, February."

"IT'S MAY!"

"M is for memories." Drew gave a small smile. "All the memories we'll make together, whether it will be traveling or just later on in the future." He said, dropping a small, subtle hint that she seemed to miss.

"I'll be sure to cherish each one." Drew walked away from the letters to May, a single rose in hand.

"May Maple, will you go to prom with me?" May looked at him wide eyed, almost surprised that his was happening. May nodded her head, her face as bright as her shirt.

"Drew, I would love to go to prom with you." She said, getting up.

However, her shoelaces were untied, and she tripped onto Drew, making him drop the flowers and bump into some of the props around them.

"DAMN IT JULY! YOU HAD ONE JOB TO DO!"

"SHUT YOUR FACE ANDREW!"

* * *

**I like ContestShipping, but I don't feel comfortable writing it though. Hope I did decent at least!**

**Responses: **

**ImaginationIsAwesome123: THE SONG IS SO SAD ITS OKAY I CRIED TOO.**

**Guest: Oh my Arecus that's like asking me to walk on hot coals while eating peanut butter (I'm allergic) and balancing a knife on my pinky. I kind of HATE Pearlshipping (just a little) and that's super out of my comfort zone but maybe later on...**

**OC-FREE Dinosaur: Thanks! And YAY FOR ALL DEM SHIPS.**

**pokegirl185: I'm glad you thought that.**

**Review please!**


End file.
